1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to providing information associated with a search query.
2. Description of Related Art
The World Wide Web (“web”) contains a vast amount of information. Locating a desired portion of the information, however, can be challenging. This problem is compounded because the amount of information on the web and the number of new users inexperienced at web searching are growing rapidly.
Search engine systems attempt to return hyperlinks to web pages in which a user is interested. Generally, search engine systems base their determination of the user's interest on search terms (called a search query) entered by the user. The goal of a search engine system is to provide links to high quality, relevant search results (e.g., web pages) to the user based on the search query. Typically, the search engine system accomplishes this by matching the terms in the search query to a corpus of pre-stored web pages. Web pages that contain the user's search terms are “hits” and are returned to the user as links.
When an existing search engine system returns search results, the search results often include links to web pages for various web sites. The user may then select one of the links to a particular web site to attempt to find the item of interest. The item of interest, however, may not be on the web page associated with the selected link. In this case, the user may navigate from this first web page to find the actual web page with the desired information. This may involve clicking through a number of web pages until the user is able to find the item of interest.